Finding You
by clawsandteeth
Summary: Tori was kidnapped months ago. Beck tries to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Please Review

He hadn't been this bored in a long time.

Though dress shopping wasn't at all what he considered a fun time anyway, and he hadn't really planned on spending his whole weekend in surrounded by females. Then again he was always surrounding by females even if he really didn't wanna be. They always found him, and asked him to do things.

This time was very different; except for the fact he was with Cat and Jade and was more threatened then asked to drive them to Los Vegas to shop for dresses from their senior prome. It was still surprising to him that his ex-girlfriend of all people wanted to attend such a 'school event', but he guessed it had more to do with getting him out of his RV then an actual interest in the event.

Getting him out of his RV and back into the world was definitely what both girls were trying to do. Only he felt it was pointless – they should have left him to rot in the hell hole.

The young man shifted uncomfortably in his leather chair, his movements causing odd farting sounds. His eyes rose from his cell phone when he heard giggling.

"Excuse you, Beck." Cat giggled twirling around in a short yellow dress. Beck blinked at her not even bothering to correct her. "Do you like it?" She twirled again showcasing the glittery dress for him.

Air escaped his lips as he quietly sighed. "Yeah, it's nice."

Cat immaturely pouted and crossed her arms. "You said that about all of them."

"All of them are nice, Cat." He ran a hand through his brown mane. "What is it you want me to say?" He really just wanted to go home.

"How about you show a little emotion?" Jade appeared from a dressing room in a dark blue long dress. "Instead of moping around…"

"That's nice coming from you." He mumbled under his breath.

"You've really become a jerk, Beck. If To-"

"Jade!" Cat quickly cut her friend off before a big mishap happened. Her wide eyes darted between the fuming Jade to the thin lipped Beck. He looked ready to break. "Maybe we need to head back home." The girl stated sadly. All she wanted to do was try to get Beck back, the real Beck and kick his depressing mean other half to the curb.

"Fine with me," The taller girl huffed, turning around and disappearing back into the room she had just come out of.

Cat half turned back to Beck. "It really wasn't your fault, Beck." Cat whispered quickly before also turning around and vanishing back into her dressing room.

Beck stared after her for a few seconds before lightly shaking his head. _It is my fault._ He told himself mentally. He got on his feet, unable to sit any longer and walked towards the window, and watched people walk by as he waited.

His eyes fell on her by chance, and she took his breath away. Directly in front of him, standing by a meter was a girl her recognized. Though her hair was darker now and in a messy ponytail, her skin paler, and she wore an oversized black sweatshirt and loose fitting jeans, he recognized her. It had been eight months since her disappearance but he recognized her. How could he not when she was staring towards the cloudless sky with excitement and joy, like how she looked when she was performing?

She outstretched her arms and twirled, and breathed in air as if she had never been outside before. The girl looked silly, but it was obvious she could have cared less.

His muscles twitched with the need to move and his pulse quickened, but he hesitated. He found himself wondering was he maybe imagining things could this really be who he thought it was. After so long… was it really her?

The girl stopped her twirling and began walking away, which drove him to move as he quickly darted out of the heavy door not caring that he bumped into an old woman.

"Tori!" He called after her. The girl stopped and slowly turned to look at him, her head tilted in confusion when her eyes locked with his. His heart quickened even more. _It's her_…

She wasn't even sure why she had turned around when she heard someone yelling, but for some reason she had. The boy who had shouted looked slightly familiar, though she couldn't figure out why. She had tilted her head in confusion wonder why he was giving her such a strange look.

"Katie," Her name was harshly called and she flinched recognizing her husband's voice. Her eyes drifted to her left as she watched the bald man approach resisting the urge to run away. "I thought I told you to wait?" He roughly took a hold of her wrist yanking her arm roughly as he began dragging her away.

"I had to use the bathroom." She mumbled softly. She turned her head to look behind her one more time towards the odd stranger only to find him following, she watched him until he was held up by traffic.

Beck cursed his luck as he impatiently waited for traffic to clear for he could go after who he was sure was Tori. After what felt like an eternity it cleared and he was going to chase after them until he felt a hand on his sleeve tugging him back.

"What in the hell is going on, Beck?" He turned around finding an angry Jade and a worried Cat. He tugged out of her hold and turned back around finding no signs of which way Tori had gone.

"I- I saw…" He tried to calm his racing heart.

"Who did you see?" Cat asked.

"Tori," He answered in one breath.

Both girls looked shocked and a little a taken back. "Are you sure?" Cat asked hesitantly. Tori had been missing for eight months; mostly everyone had come to terms that it was possible the out-going girl wouldn't return. Everyone but Beck, who blamed himself for the girl's disappearance, her hesitation was warranted. People very often saw what it was they wanted to see.

"Why would Tori be here?" The taller girl asked not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice.

Beck was already walking across in the general direction he had seen Tori go. "No idea… She was with some guy."

Both girls glanced at each other as they followed him. "Are you sure it was her?" Cat asked.

"Positive," was Beck's solid answer.

GB

No one believed him. He was even scolded for making up stories and getting Tori's parents' hopes up, with his lies and delusions. The cops had used those exact words, lies and delusions. They were very familiar with him, so much so that for the first few months of Tori's disappearance he was actually suspect number one. It had weighed heavily on him considering he already blamed himself for failing to protect her that night, and then he was questioned five times a week for five months straight. He never refused to go because he had nothing to hide, and he hoped that if he could get everyone to stop looking at him a suspect and focus on the real one that maybe they could find Tori.

Even though he was ruled out as a suspect, he could tell a few people continued to think so about him. Including a few members of the LA police, and who always gave him a hard time. He had been pulled over five times last week.

Now he had news for them and they weren't even taking him seriously. As if they had so many other leads, to pointedly dismiss his.

His friends hadn't believed him either, he could tell. They kept giving each other looks during his recap of what happened, as if he wouldn't notice. They all thought he had lost it.

He gave up on getting the cops to help, and he gave up on his friends for help. He would find her himself.

GB=GB

Tori balanced a basket of wet clothes on her hip, as she forced the backdoor of her tiny home open. Once outside the young woman quickly went over to the close line a few feet away and began hanging the wet cloths up to dry.

She hummed softly to herself, a song that had suddenly appeared in her head. It made her feel calm though. She gently smiled, but winced. Her fingers lightly trailing over her spilt lip, a punishment for yesterday's wondering off when her husband had allowed her to go to town with him. She really had to use the restroom – she hoped he would let her go outside again.

Thinking of what happened yesterday, the girl thought over the weird guy who had called her. She hadn't recognized him, but he could be a part of her history she couldn't remember. There was a giant blank in her memory. Though the tanned, brown haired boy wasn't recognized he had been familiar. His voice for some reason more than his face.

He was nice looking.

She berated herself mentally. What if her husband had heard such thoughts? She gently shivered thinking about it. Her husband was very jealous.

The young woman stiffened when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and smelled her husband's smell. Alcohol and car oil, which gave away his favorite thing to do and his job. Her stomach churned sickly when he began kissing her neck. She was horrified she had let him sneak up on her like that.

"I'm hungry," he grunted into her ear. Relief flooded her mind when she realized that was all he wanted. She was recovering from last night.

She gently slid from his hold and turned to face him, an uneasy smile gracing her face. "I'll take care of that right now." She began walking towards the house the man right on her heels. They entered a small brown kitchen, with a round table in the corner. She began cooking on the black gas stove.

She cooked him steak and potatoes all under his watchful eyes, and sat his food down in front of him. Carefully she took a seat in front of him and watched him eat, her stomach growling softly. She had to wait until he finished eating to eat.

As she watched the bald heavy-set man she wondered how she had ended up with him. Why had she married him? She guessed she loved him. She felt more completely depended on him more than anything. He's her whole world.

"Do you think I can go with you, when you go into town next?" She asked softly taking his plate once he was finished. Her fingers tightly held onto the round plate and her eyes remained on the floor.

"Why are you so interested in town lately?" He asked suspicion lacing his words.

"It was fun…" She trialed thinking of her words carefully. "I… I like being able to see new people, and I wanted to go to that baby store again."

The man smile and reach one of his hands up to touch her slightly visible baby bump under her blue tank top. She was a little over three months along. "My boy," the man laughed. "I tell you what, I'll take you tomorrow."

Tori smiled genuinely happy she would be getting outside again. She moved away from him and towards their sink, her hand over her belly. Her smile faltered.

She wasn't really sure how to feel about bringing a baby into the house with her already easily angered husband. Hopefully it changed him, she honestly doubted it would.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I'm starting up this story again.

Please Review

He had decided to take things into his own hands.

Beck had followed the large man and Tori all day after spotting them early that morning in a baby store. Tori had an air about her; she moved around the large man like a frightened bird, smiling smiles that never reached her eyes, flinching when the man would lean over her and whisper in her ear.

The man obviously had her on a tight leash, never letting her go too far, not letting her talk to anyone not even the lady at the baby store. He was a big man with meaty hands that were always over Tori, touching her, pulling her, gripping her.

They didn't notice him following. He was at a lost on what to do. He needed a chance to talk to her.

They went to a small restaurant and Beck slid in after them, taking a seat a few tables down from them. Tori was facing him, the man's back was to him. He watched her so hard, as she gently took sips of her water she looked up, feeling his gaze on her.

Her face flashed with a moment of recognition. Remembering him as the boy who had chased after her the other day, she likely was. Then her eyes snapped to the man in front of her as he loudly said something to her, Beck quickly looked down at his menu as the man turned around. When the man had finally turned back around Beck looked up, but Tori never looked in his direction again. Then, she excused herself, heading towards the bathroom.

Now was his chance. He got up and moved towards the hallway. He waited outside the women's bathroom for her and when she came out the girl almost bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. When she looked up her eyes widened briefly. "Excuse… me…" The girl went to move around but he blocked her. Fear over came her features.

He looked her in the eyes, "What's your name?" He asked.

She frowned and looked over his shoulder before her eyes returned to him. "Katie… I don't think… you seem familiar." She quietly says, smiling softly.

"I'm Beck," he tells her. "You – "

"I should get back to my husband now." She once again looks over his shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, Beck." He let her go, slip right under his arm and back over to that man.

What was he going to do?

It was her, for sure, but the girl obviously had no idea who he was. She was pregnant too. He moved back to his seat and ordered a coffee, watching Tori and the man the whole time. When they left he left, following them to the little house that was apparently their home. Then he called the cops.

M

"She wants to stay with him. That makes no sense." Andre angrily said, pacing back and forth outside of station. The cops had brought Tori and the man in a little over three hours ago and they had all rushed over. Tori's parents had gone in and were currently still inside with the Tori. Holly Vega had come out about an hour ago, crying and shaking about her daughter being pregnant by her kidnapper and wanting to stay with him.

Beck watched Andre walk back and forth; it made a lot of sense to him.

"None at all…" Robbie agreed from his spot beside a sniffling Cat. On his other side was a troubled looking Jade.

"You really did see her." Jade tells him, she was watching him.

"I think it makes a lot of sense." The boy says, shrugging though anger bubbled inside him. "She's afraid of him, she thinks her name is Katie, and she's pregnant. No one is familiar to her except for him."

They're all quiet for a moment.

"They won't let her stay with him will they?" Cat asked sadly.

"She's eighteen." Beck mumbles. "She can do whatever she wants. They can't even prove the man did anything wrong."

"Whose side are you on?" Jade angrily snapped at him. "You're the one that fucking found her, you didn't give up before you found her. Why are you all of a sudden?"

He's not even angry at being yelled at. "I'm not giving up. I'm only saying… drastic measures are needed" He gently shrugged. They all looked at him funny, wondering what he meant.

M

He was very angry – her husband. When they got back home he yelled and screamed, threw things. She was careful to stay out of his way, though without a doubt he would turn on her soon. Take his anger out on her.

She was shaking when he had finally demolished everything in sight and turned his attention to her.

"You fucking bitch!" He growled and advanced on her. She moved, sliding away from.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. She hadn't even done anything wrong. She was confused. There had been so much crying today, so many people who called her Tori, but were unfamiliar to her.

He hit her, even though she had chosen him. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, her face in pain. Her hands went over her belly to protect her unborn child. "Please…" the girl cried. He actually stopped, noticing her hands over her stomach.

"Damnit!" The man yelled punching the wall. "You better be happy!" He hissed and stormed out of the house.

Getting to her feet the girl pressed a hand over her and closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her body from shaking. She then began cleaning up the mess he made and she also put on some food for him, aware that if there wasn't any when he got back he would once again get angry.

She got more wet clothes from the washer and headed out to the backyard to hang them on the line. The basket completely slipped from her hands when her eyes landed on the young man standing near one of the metal rod sticking out of the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

Beck lightly smiled at her but it faded when his eyes landed on her bleeding lip. "He hit you."

Her hand raised and she touched her lip, wincing, forgetting it was there. "It… isn't a big deal." She made herself look angry. "I already told you people, I have no idea who you are. I'm not going to leave my husband. Now I think you should leave…"

"Why are you staying when you're afraid of him?" He asked taking a step towards her. "No, you stay because you're afraid of him; you think he'll hurt you and your baby if you try to leave him." She can only watch him as he comes closer to her. "I can protect you."

She can't look away from his eyes – they are very sincere and very kind. Then she flinched coming back from whatever had captured her when her husband's voice bellowed out from inside of the house.

"You should leave. I'm really sorry, Beck." She turned and began to enter through the back door. Beck gently sighed. _Alright then…_

He gripped her other arm and tugged her back to him, his other hand came out of his pocket with a white cloth he quickly pressed to her mouth. There was a tiny struggle but the girl quickly slumped into his arms. Carefully, the boy picked her up, she was surprising light in his arms. He then rounded home's corner and quickly made his way to his car.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to give two chapters since I haven't updated in a while I guess.

Please Review

Rain pelted against the window and the heat in the car was cranked to its highest max. Beck fidgeted a bit and cracked his window, glancing at a now conscious but quiet Tori. She hadn't made a fuss; she hadn't even said a word. She was only tense, playing with her fingers in her lap.

They had been driving for hours.

"Are you hungry?" His voice echoed through the quiet car and she flinched. He glanced at her again, catching her eye before the girl quickly looked away. He cleared his throat. "Uh… I could get you a burger."

He focuses on the highway ahead of him. It was a long ride to the Canadian border. He exits and drives a bit until they come to a little mom and pop dinner sitting in the edge of a dusty road. He then parks and gets out of the car and moves around to Tori's door opening it. The woman bites her lip, looking from him briefly; a moment goes by before the girl steps out of the car.

He hopes she cooperates. She could try to run, she could try to get 'help', he understands that but it isn't as if he can keep her locked in the car without feeding her. She is pregnant after all. He leads her into the tiny restaurant, making sure the girl was behind him the whole time.

The girl followed, timid and quiet. He moves to the counter were a bored blond waitress waits, upon seeing him she noticeably straightens and a smile quirks her lips.

"What can I help you with, Sugar?"

Beck smiled tightly and looked towards the menu on the wall behind her head. "I'll just have a cheeseburger…" He glances behind him at Tori; her eyes were on the ground. "What about you, Tori?"

She looks up, her eyes wide, looking as if she hadn't expected him to ask. He waits patiently, while the waitress looks unimpressed. Tori's eyes slid from Beck and to the menu wall. "I'll… I'll just have a cheeseburger too." She quietly says.

Beck looks back at the waitress. "Two cheeseburgers and…" He glances back at Tori, "an order of fries."

"Is this for here?" The woman smiles at him again.

"No, to go," he explains and the woman looks disappointed. His total is a little under eight bucks and he quickly pays and they get there food and he leads Tori back out and to the car. Once in the car he hands the girl her food and the fries. She only stares at it. "You can eat it now." He begins to eat his own cheeseburger and starts his car, he moves out of the tiny restaurants parking lot.

After a while he can hear her removing the foods wrapping and he can see her eating out of the corner of his eye. He takes a bite of his cheeseburger.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He finds himself saying, glancing at her. She's nearly done with her burger and gently swallows.

"Can… can you tell me the location your taking me?"

The heavy rain that had stopped starts up again. "No, I can't." He couldn't have her somehow getting into contact with that nasty sicko and telling him her location. She understands and nods slowly; the car grows quiet once again.

His phone begins to vibrate against his leg and he answers it carefully. "Yeah," he glances towards Tori who is staring intently out of the window.

"Is everything going alright?" Mrs. Vega's voice comes through his cell phone.

"Yes," he answers without giving too much away.

"Good"

"I'll talk with you later, I'm driving."

"Thank you, Beck."

He hangs up. A few hours later he's pulling into a motel's parking lot and getting out, once again opening Tori's door. They get a room and Beck orders a pizza – silence is thick.

She's afraid of him he comes to realize when they enter the motel room and their only one bed. He tells her he will sleep on the floor. She looks alarmed by this also, but he gets his phone and orders a pizza before the girl could say anything.

Tori sits quietly on the bed, the whole box of pizza in front of her nibbling on the food. Beck can feel her eyes on him and he glances up from his phone, halting in his texting to Jade.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice trembles a bit.

"Nothing," he answers truthfully. "I wouldn't ever hurt you, Tori." She frowns, probably because he continued to call her Tori when she wasn't use to going by that name. He gives her a thin smile. "You're tired, right?"

The girl looks down at the box of pizza before looking up and nodding. She then moves the box to the nightstand and gets under the covers, seeming to go to sleep.

Beck sighs and settles into the chair in the motel room; certain he wouldn't be getting any sleep. It's in the middle of night when he comes out of his half asleep stupor. He can hear her trying to be quiet and sliding from the bed, heading towards the motel's door. She begins to undo the locks.

He quickly gets up and clamps a hand around her wrist and she cries out. He flips the light on and looks at her with hurt eyes. Her eyes shimmered with tears and her body shakes with fear.

"Why?" He whispers brokenly. "Why would you want to go back?"

"I… I… I… love him!" She attempted to yank her wrist out of his hold, only he holds on tighter. "I don't… Help!" She began to scream and his eyes widened. "Hel – " He quickly covered her mouth with his other hand over her mouth. She began to struggle and he easily forced the thin pregnant woman onto the bed, to have a better hold on her. He has one arm firmly around her waist the other over her mouth.

"Please, please be quiet." He helplessly pleads. She weakly fights against him, tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes. "Calm down, Tori, please calm down. I'm not going to let you go, think of your baby. You have to calm down." He has his own tears in his eyes as he tries to hold on to her, not hurting her. "Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Shhhh." She grows tired and her fighting grows less. He looks at her face nodding before very slowly removing his hand from her mouth. "Shhh," he once again says. She continues to cry beside him, curling into a ball she gently shivers. He's afraid to move his arm from around her waist, afraid she would try to run again, so his arm remains around her waist.

His heart breaks as he watches her cry and shivers into unconsciousness.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter may skip a little time I guess.

Please Review

Tori glances at Beck after he had led her into a small cabin once they had reached Canada. It was modest and dusty, opening up to a living room with dated furniture as soon as you walk in, with a tiny kitchen off to the left, a bedroom and bathroom on the other side.

He moves to a lamp sitting on a wooden table and clicks it on, the light is dim. He gently sighs, scratching his head. He has tired circles under his eyes from getting no sleep the last few days, constantly having to stay awake and make certain Tori didn't escape. Honestly, she felt bad about it. He looked stressed.

She watched him move to the box TV and click it on but it only made an odd sound. His shoulders sagged. Then he moved into the tiny kitchen looking in the empty cabinets and the fridge. He finally looked at her after a while.

"I have to go get food." He's careful about not looking at her directly. He hasn't looked at her even remotely how he had before her breakdown at the motel. He looks so sad and something inside her tells her she needs to be very sad about that. "I'm going to have to lock you in…" He trails. She gently presses her lips together and he moves to the open door to the bed room, "in here."

Tori moves towards him, not having many other choices. She enters the tiny room, looking over the bed and its checkered quilt, the large brown dresser. The windows have bars on them. She turns back and finds him watching her.

"Is there anything you would like?" He asks. She watches him stick a key into the open door, locking it.

"No, I'm fine."

He nods, turning and pulling the wooden door behind him. Looking around the bedroom again she carefully rests a hand on her stomach. They would be alright. Taking a seat on the bed somehow ended up with her falling asleep.

A wonderful smell awakens her from her slumber and her eyes blink open, her eyes landing on the wooden ceiling. She could hear pots moving around and water running; she very slowly sits up and finds the bedroom door open. She catches a glimpse of Beck moving around outside the bedroom. She looks towards the bared window finding it was nearly dark out.

Her gaze moves back over to her open door, and pushes the covers she can't even remember getting under off her and stepped off the bed. Her toes curl upon meeting the cold floor. When had she taken her shoes off?

She wonders out of the bedroom hesitantly, she looks around the now cleaned living room. Had Beck cleaned? She frowned. But men don't clean. He noticed her standing there a bit late and jumped a little.

"You're awake," he gives her a small smile. It fades after she only looks away.

"Are… are you hungry?" He asks. "I made chicken and rice; I'm not the best of cooks though." He laughs a little. "I saw this book when I went out it mentioned that when women are going to have babies they should eat healthy and I realized I had only been feeding you cheeseburgers." He looks sheepish as he awkwardly rambles. "Well… come on over."

She approaches him slowly and takes a seat at the old round table near the backdoor. He turns away and fixes her a plate and sets it in front of her. She only stares at it and then up at him. He frowns.

"Aren't… aren't you going to eat first?" The girl finally asks. "I have to wait until you eat to eat…"

He blinks, thinking back on it all the times they had eaten; she had waited until he had taken a bite first. Was she thinking he was trying to poison her? No, that made no sense when she had watched him buy most of the food first hand.

"Why would you have to wait on me to eat first?"

A frown comes over her face now. "Men eat first…"

Then realization comes over his face. "Oh Tori…" His jaw clenches thinking about the man who had her. "That's… that's not true." He bites his lip and takes a seat in the chair across from her. "What would happen if you were to eat before a man?"

She looks confused. "I would be hit…"

"Tori that isn't… that isn't how it's supposed to be. You shouldn't be hit for eating before a man. You shouldn't be hit for anything. No one has the authority to hit you." He tries to explain.

She looks back down at the food. "Can I eat?"

"You don't have to ask for permeation."

Tori picks up the fork, glancing at him briefly before getting a fork full of rice and bringing it to her mouth. She chews on it very slowly, looking up at him cautiously as if thinking he was tricking her, that he would suddenly smack her across the face for eating.

He gets up and turns away from her, not wanting to show her his anger, his anger at the man she considered her husband. He instead moves into the living room and begins going through a plastic bag sitting on the floor.

He comes back over to her setting two bottles in front of her.

"Those are uh, prenatal vitamins. I dunno…" He gently scratches the back of his head looking embarrassed. She thinks he looks cute embarrassed, and curses mentally.

He turns after a while and begins to fix himself his own plate of food.

"Thanks," she finally decides to say. He glances at her and smiles. He finally joins her at the table with a plate and takes a seat.

"No problem at all."

She bites her lip and watches him eat. "What… was I to you?" She finally asks the question she had on her mind this whole time. Why would he take her like this?

He looks up at her, his eyes wide. "We… we were friends."

He looks awkward; he's being so awkward around her. And someplace in the back of her mind she thinks that's not normal, that this boy – Beck – was never awkward, but cool and relaxed. She's surprised by the thought. A memory wiggles its way into her mind.

Beck's there he's smiling and saying something to her, something that makes her hug him – she feels safe, warm, and happy in his arms.

"How was I?" She finds herself asking. "Who was I?"

He looks surprised at first before a soft grin appears on his face. "You're amazing," he finally says. She frowns unsure how to feel. "You're extremely talented and driven, caring to a fault. You're loud sometimes and sort of nosey, you hate to hurt any of your friends, you really care for them… and they care for you…"

He finishes and looks sort of sad.

"You're a good person, Tori Vega, and none of this was supposed to happen to you."

She blinks at him, her insides doing something weird at the look he was giving her. He breaks their staring match first and stands with his empty plate. "I'm going to go use the bathroom. Uh, I bought you some things, there in that bag over there." He then sets his plate on the counter and heads to the bathroom.

Please Review


End file.
